


don't feel no shame, just feel the champagne

by kenhina (turnipemoji)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Suga is a lil shit, and daichi is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipemoji/pseuds/kenhina
Summary: Daichi turned around slowly, careful not to run over anybody in an attempt to refill his cup, but stopped dead in his tracks.He had seen a drunken Suga doing many things. Grinding? Sure. Making out with a stranger? Multiple occasions. Passed out on the stairs? Of course.But what he was laying eyes on now? Never before.or: suga is very drunk and daichi is very in love





	

In what was probably the biggest party Daichi had ever hosted with more alcohol under his roof than ever before, Daichi lost sight of Suga. 

 

Now, it wasn’t that Suga was nowhere to be found. It was that he seemed to be everywhere all at once.

 

This was nothing new. Suga tended to run off at parties, drinking past his limit and grinding on literally everyone in the building, a sight that Daichi is both glad and frightened to have seen.

 

Daichi turned around slowly, careful not to run over anybody in an attempt to refill his cup, but stopped dead in his tracks.

 

He had seen a drunken Suga doing many things. Grinding? Sure. Making out with a stranger? Multiple occasions. Passed out on the stairs? Of course.

 

But what he was laying eyes on now? Never before.

 

For a minute, Daichi thought there had been something more in his cup than beer. His eyes must have been deceiving him, he figured, or maybe he had passed out somewhere in his apartment earlier than expected because this was something straight out of his wildest dreams.

 

Suga - yes, the very same Suga who he had known since high school and who Daichi has had a crush on for most of that time and who was  _ most definitely _ a lightweight - was dancing.

 

Shirtless.

 

On a table.

 

Daichi groaned at his ceiling. He was so, so fucked.

 

“HEY! DAI!”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

Suga had, evidently, hopped down from the table and was now making his was over to Daichi, swinging his hips slightly more than usual. He had found his shirt, a miracle unto itself, but had tied it into a belly shirt, which Daichi found much too attractive for anyone’s own good.

 

Wrapping soft, thin arms around Daichi’s shoulders, Suga slurred, “Heeyyyy Dai, your hair’s really soft, y’know that?” As if to demonstrate, he ran his fingers across Daichi’s scalp, which pulled their chests together.

 

Daichi wasn’t sure he could breathe.

 

“Hmmmm, I bet it smells really good too. Can I smell your hair, Dai?”

 

Daichi choked. “Sug, you’re really drunk. Do you even know what you’re saying?”

 

“Definitely not,” he said, biting his lip. “But I do know that you look really sexy in that shirt-”

 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Suga doubled over, clutching his stomach.

 

“Sug? What’s wrong?!”

 

“Rrrgh- bathroom..” Suga forced out.

 

Clenching his teeth, Suga took a few unsteady steps, then decided to lean on Daichi. They carefully (but quickly) made their way to the apartment’s bathroom and arrived just in time for Suga to fling himself at the toilet and throw up.

 

Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it - Daichi had dealt with this situation a multitude of times, and the gentleman he was tended to come out at times like this.

 

“Suga? How are you feeling?” He rubbed the other’s back reassuringly.

 

With an almost pained expression, he muttered, “Well you’re certainly not going to want to kiss me  _ now _ .”

 

Wait. Hold on.

 

“What?”

 

Suga clapped a hand over his mouth. Daichi thought that he might throw up again, but instead he ran out of the room with red cheeks and wet eyes.

 

Daichi makes to call after him, but stops himself. With a smile on his face, he looks down at his watch.

 

_ Well, I have T-minus five minutes to find him before the ball drops. I’d better get going. _

 

\---

 

At present, Suga is sitting in a corner nursing a red cup.

 

_ I can’t believe I told him that oh god now he’s gonna think I’m weird and never talk to me again and I feel bad about running away but if I’d stayed it would’ve been so much worse and wowie tonight has been a train wreck. _

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Daichi talking with one of the hot guys he had danced with earlier and he just wants to melt into the wall.

 

Around him, the crowd shouts, “10!”

 

Unfortunately, he does not have superpowers, so when the hot guy points towards where he is, his first instinct is to run away. Fast.

 

“9!”

 

Instead of escaping out of the room and preferably out of the door as well, he collides with a firm chest.

 

“8!”

 

A large hand clasps his smaller one, spinning him like a top above his head.

 

“7!”

 

Another hand winds its way around his waist, tugging their two torsos together tightly.

 

“6!”

 

When they lock eyes, Suga finds that it is none other than his best friend. Both of them are breathing heavily, and Suga is sure that his face is just as red as the other’s.

 

“5!”

 

Daichi’s eyes are warm, as is the hand on the small of his back. He smiles, and Suga wonders if Daichi can feel his stomach flutter.

 

“4!”

 

“Now what were you saying about that kiss?”

 

“Oh, just come here you big idiot.”

 

“3!”   
  


“2!”

 

“1!”

 

At first, it doesn’t work.

 

Considering they are both inebriated to some capacity, they bump noses and chins and cheekbones but once they find that perfect angle it feels amazing.

 

Like this is what they had been waiting for all their lives.

 

Daichi’s hand trails down his spine and Suga reaches up to caress Daichi’s cheeks, cups long forgotten. They pull each other impossibly closer and run fingers under fabrics and at some point Suga’s back hits a bookshelf. Daichi moves his hand downward and cups Suga’s skinny-jeaned ass, but it’s all gentle, and Suga breathes a small whine into the other’s mouth. It’s like they’ve melted together.

 

The crowd cheers around them.

 

Somewhere in the back of Suga’s mind it registers that there are way too many people here for them to be making a show like this, and he pulls away briefly.

 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Daichi puts a finger on Suga’s lips before he can speak.

 

“I want to let everyone know how much I love you. Would that be alright?”

 

Suga just kisses him fiercely. Daichi understands.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to No Broken Hearts way too many times while writing this
> 
> will trade brownies for feedback lmao


End file.
